


Everything for his happiness

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Discussion of feelings, Drinking, Gen, Heart to Hearts, jace has a little talk with alec, non romantic jalec, parabatai bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: During Alec's birthday party, Jace decides to ask some real questions to his parabatai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This not romantic Jalec so please make no mistake!
> 
> So basically this idea got to me out of nowhere. I tag this as Malec because it kind of is? Anyways if any of you think this is not okay you just tell me and I'll take the tag away. Okay, so, Jace asking questions. Enjoy!

Jace took a sip of his champagne and grimaced a little; he hated drinking with a passion and even if his siblings knew about it, he was hoping no one saw him making a face at drinking alcohol. He was still surprised at how Alec drank scotch in front of him without an important reaction and therefore he knew he couldn’t be different than him.

Jace knew how much Izzy would tease him if she knew _he_ grimaced when _Alec_ didn’t.

“You know you don’t need to drink, right?” Alec asked standing next to him, a scotch in his hand. “We all know you don’t drink, Jace, so it’s okay-”

“No,” Jace cut him short, “we’re celebrating. I’m not going to die for having _one_ glass.”

Alec smiled a little, a laugh almost escaping his throat.

“Of course,” Alec said and quickly patted his parabatai on the back. “I don’t think there’s anything really worth celebrating, though. Considering the situation, I mean.”

“It’s your _birthday_ , Alec,” Jace said and he sounded more offended than he wanted to be. “Even if we’re at war- _because_ we are at war, I think it’s fair for all of us to relax for a minute.

“And besides, it’s your birthday. That’s something worth celebrating.”

“That’s exactly what Magnus said,” Alec muttered tapping his glass with his fingers. There was a weird expression on his face that Jace wasn’t recognizing.

To be quite fair, reuniting with Alec was proving to be a new meeting every day. Alec was still Alec, of course, but he was _different_ somehow. One day he caught him saying stuff Alec would’ve never said in the past, then he saw him wearing clothes foreign to him, then he realized that Alec stood taller; like he wasn’t afraid of being noticed anymore.

Alec was more confident and strong in many ways possible. And even if this was extremely strange to Jace, there wasn’t anything that made him happier; he wanted nothing more than for Alec to be comfortable in his own skin, and he came back to find he was halfway there.

And the reason was clear for Jace.

“So you and Magnus,” Jace started, leaving his glass aside and looking over Alec’s shoulder, where Magnus was talking to Luke at the other side of the room. Alec head shot up at the name’s mention, “you guys seem to be pretty close now.”

There was a hint of a smile on Alec’s face.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Alec admitted and distractedly moved his scotch. It didn’t seem like he was going to drink that at all.

Jace wasn’t stupid. The sentence made the conversation somewhat tense and he wanted to get to the core of that; Alec’s happiness was important to Jace, and if this particular issue was bothering him in some way…

“And… are you okay with that?” Jace insisted now concentrating his eyes only on Alec.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Alec said almost immediately, as if the mere insinuation was offensive to him.

Jace lifted his two hands in front of him in a defensive matter.

“I don’t know,” Jace responded and he saw Alec visibly relax a little, “it’s just weird seeing you with someone else, you know?”

That seemed to calm Alec even more and Jace noticed because his parabatai smiled; not at him exactly, because Alec’s stare was lost somewhere else.

“Yes, it is.” Alec said.

“But like,” Jace threw a glance to Magnus over Alec’s shoulder again, “are you in love with him?”

Jace knew that if he were someone else, Alec would’ve flipped the bird at him and leave, because this conversation was getting way too personal and also intense. But Alec trusted Jace and he probably wanted to talk about this more than he allowed people to believe; Jace could somehow feel this through their bond.

Alec turned his head around a little, glass close to his lips, and Jace could see him smiling fondly in Magnus’ direction for two seconds. And then Alec was looking back at him, intensely and dead in the eye.

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it (or not) please leave a comment! It literally makes my day to read your thoughts. Remember you can find me on tumblr ([@Alecspookylightwood](http://alecspookylightwood.tumblr.com))!
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
